Clarisse Alvarez (Earth-2203)
Clarisse Allemi, also known as Transmute, is a superhero that operates under ARGO. History Clarisse Allemi's history. Early Life Clarisse was born mute, so she couldn't socialise much as a child. The other kids in her village constantly teased her, but she couldn't say anything. Her mother frequently took Clarrise to the nearby forest to pick medicinal herbs for her clinic, to get the latter's mind off of things. Abattoir One day, Clarisse was allowed to go herb-picking alone. In her excitement, she accidentally delve too deep into the forest and stumbled upon and peculiar stone. Inexpeciably drawn to it, she touched it, which melted into her hand. She panicked, when she started to notice the ground was turning into gold. After an hour of experimenting and educated guesses, she figured out she could turn materials into other kinds of materials. When she returned, excited to tell her parents, however, she found her entire village was slaughtered (by Abattoir). She began to break down, sobbing at her deceased parents, but fortunately ARGO arrived soon after a took her in. Becoming a Superhero Clarisse met Hotwire when the latter was finally allowed to walk around ARGO, soon becoming good friends. When Flynn started his superhero activities, though, she felt left out and pleaded for her to also become an ARGO Agent. Commander Ulisses considers it and provides her with training, a suit, and a chance to interact with her only friend at the time, Flynn. After some thinking, she gives herself the codename: "Transmute". Powers and Abilities A list of Transmute's powers. Powers The mysterious stone that Clarisse absorbed was actually an alien science experiment that gives the user the ability to transmutate materials. Philosopher's Stone: 'Nicknamed this by ARGO scientists, this is a product of an unknown alien experiment that was discarded somewhere in the forests of Brazil. If an organic sentient being touches it, it will be incorporated into that organism's DNA and brain, thus giving them various abilities. *'Transmutation: 'The Stone allows Clarisse to re-write the molecule structure to create an entirely different material, but only if she has the right amount. Each milligram of material has a specific value, and the stone subconciously downloaded all the information into her brain. The transmutation process happens instantly, and Clarisse can control what material her target turns into. *'Intuitive Aptitude: 'Also a result of the Stone downloading information into her brain, she can instantly recognise any raw material, and if it is a combination of such, she can desconstruct it into the basic elements it contains. She can also detect certain materials around herself if she gives thought into into it. **'Extraterrestial Knowledge: 'Because the Stone was made by an alien scientist, she also recognises foreign materials and has basic knowledge of alien life forms. *'Property Manipulation: 'In addition to transforming materials, she can also transform various properties, like making glass malleable or making water less dense than air. This will make the transformed material ustable, however, as messing with the basic properties of an element is dangerous. *'Gold Dust Manipulation: 'As gold dust has a very high value (and thus can be transmuted in a whole lot of different ways), the alien scientist programmed the Philosopher's Stone to allow the user to manipulate such. Clarisse can still manipulate the gold dust even if it was transmuted into a different material, but only that. Abilities Clarisse is adept at herbology because of her mother, and has undergone ARGO training in hand-to-hand combat. *'Sign Language: 'Clarisse knows ALS, a handy form of communication and a replacement for speech. Because Clarisse cannot use her earpiece, ARGO tracks her hand movements when she turns it on, allowing her to communicate during missions. Strength Level Clarisse Allemi has the strength of an average adult female that engages in moderate regular excercise. Weaknesses *'WIP Paraphernalia a list of her equiment and gadgets. Equipment *'Transmute's Suit: '''A standard-issue ARGO uniform (containing the usual earpiece) with a few design changes and a special belt. **'Gold Dust: 'Transmute keeps her gold dust in various pouches in the belt of her uniform. Transportation *'ARGO Jet: '''Whenever ARGO needs Clarisse to go somewhere for a mission, she rides in a jet from ARGO. Personality Clarisse, as a result of her muteness, is very reserved and passive-agressive. She also appreciates honesty and to compensate for her inability to talk, is very intuitive and loves learning. Trivia *Clarisse's codename: "Transmute", is a pun, both referring to her muteness and ability. Category:Female Characters Category:Earth-2203 Characters Category:Heroes